Under the Moonlight
by Skyllar Eve
Summary: Sakura goes on a mission where monsters and wild creatures terrorize a castle, but what happens when she runs into something completely unexpected will change her life as she knows it. Rated M [Vampire Fic]
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I had a dream about this last night and it's been bugging me for the past 24 hours. So much that I had to type it all out. So let me know what you think and if you like it let me know and if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or review anything. Thanks for reading!

**First Taste**

* * *

She rushed through the clear patch of grass in between the stretch of trees. Her porcelain legs stretched, muscles trying to keep up with her will. Naruto and Sai kept by her side before they were all stopped by what it seemed to be twelve different graves, of which one had a large boisterous monster erupting from.

"Wait!" Naruto held his hand out in front of Sakura to keep her from moving forward. Sakura glanced over at Naruto, keeping a heavy eye on the monster. It was roaring loudly as it towered over the three of them. Sakura tried not to show fear. Monsters from each grave began erupting out of the ground, making Sakura very nervous.

"Guys, go on. I've got this covered." Sai said, as he quickly pulled out his scroll and began vigorously drawing.

"Are you-" Sakura was interrupted.

"Yes. Go!" He ordered.

Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads and ran past the monsters, quickly avoiding a sword of one. Naruto and Sakura began to approach a very large castle and sped up the pace. They were getting closer and closer to the scroll they needed and the people whom they were ordered to free. As they approached the castle, they swiftly jumped over the large fencing and began to scale up the wall.

"Following the original plan?" Sakura questioned Naruto.

"Yeah. We'll have to adjust because of Sai, so let's try to cover ground quickly and if everything goes as planned, we'll be meeting back where we said. Got it?" Naruto looked at her.

"Chyea. Got it." Sakura exclaimed, determined as adrenalin pumped through her veins.

This mission was supposed to be unlike any other, so they sent the team unlike any other to deal with it. Kakashi was still in the hospital from their last mission, two weeks ago that he'd slipped up on. Sakura chastised him for being so reckless, and with his age not getting any younger, he should know better than to not stress his body out the way he always does. Hokage Tsunade had received news on this tower, that there had been monsters that'd taken over and stolen a secret scroll that was supposed to give anyone who obtained it almighty power. All the monsters had taken the castle residents prisoner and began torturing them as a sport. Sakura felt sick at the thought, especially if they were anything like the monsters she had previously seen with Sai.

Sakura leapt into a window, keeping her chakra levels low and hidden as to be unnoticed. She heard screams echoing through the large corridors of the dungeon like tower. She examined the room, keeping herself in the shadows as the moon dimly lit the room. Sakura examined the empty room from the satin curtains to the luxurious imported rugs to see that this room had nothing to do with what she was searching for. She stretched her legs out to leave before she was knocked down.

Sakura grunted as the air was forced out of her lungs from the fall. Catching her breath as quickly as possible, she got up looking at the culprit. It breathed heavily with a devilish smile on its face, grunting every few seconds.

"What are you doing here pretty lady?" it voice rumbled a deep baritone.

It quickly moved, much faster than she expected. She moved just in time to avoid its grasp as she tried to get a step ahead of him. She maneuvered around its back and tried to snap its neck, but found it useless as she was thrown backwards from its brute force.

"That wasn't very nice," It murmured, cracking its neck. It turned around and stared at her with a look Sakura had never seen before. The most evil look she'd ever seen in her life was in this monster. She did not like the feeling she was getting from this castle and must eliminate this monster before things got serious.

Sakura speedily moved up to the monster, almost unseen. She summoned chakra to her hands and began touching what she knew as vital points on humans as closely related to where she assumed vitals would be on the monster. The monster stared wide eyed, confused as to why it was unable to move. Sakura touched the last vital, the heart, and watched the monster fall to the ground, defeated.

_Finally_. Sakura breathed, already breaking a sweat. She began to move on to different parts of the castle, quickly moving through the corridors and making her way up. Sakura, running through the corridor saw a large figure at the opposite end shooting lightning bolts from its bare hands in the opened rooms of the castle. She quickly made her way into a room and hid under a table of brightly colored bags, hoping maybe to keep herself and her hair hidden well while she devised a plan to destroy the being. But, to her dismay, the monster was outrageously quick. Much more quick than her ability to come up with a good enough plan. The door flew open and lightning bolts were cutting through the room like finely carved arrows, two of which pierced through the table and got Sakura in the back and left thigh. She shrieked in pain as the electricity soared through her body. More bolts were shot through the room, another landing in her upper right quadrant of her back. She screamed once again. Her scream was like music to the monster, boosting his sickening smile as he began to move on to the different rooms. The holes in her back and thigh were pulsing, flowing out blood. The wounds had burn marks stretched on her skin five centimeters around. Sakura whimpered as her body painfully tingled while she tried to stand up from under the table, unable to fully stand. She leaned back against the wall, sitting, as she tried to control her blood loss and pain, unaware of what was going on around her. She put a chakra infused hand against the back of her left thigh, trying to heal herself, but it was no use. She could not control her chakra well enough.

Sakura groaned as waves of pain flew through her body. Something touched her shoulder and she looked up, clouded mind not fully registering what she was seeing. Red eyes peered down at her and the body got closer to the delirious female as the figure kneeled down. The left hand of the red eyed being held out something to her. She blinked several times, trying to clear her vision of what he was holding. Everything was a blur to her.

"Eat this," he said.

"It will help you, eventually..." He trailed off.

Sakura took the hand in hers and took the beige, grain like substance in her mouth. The hand kept her mouth shut, forcing her to swallow.

"You'll be taken soon, to the dungeons." The deep voice murmured.

"And for now, that will be the safest place for you...and others..." He stared at the pained female, laying limp against the wall.

She was crying in pain, the electricity still flowing through her body, blood pooling out.

She felt darkness creeping up on her, beginning to feel more and more light headed. The masculine figure helped her lay down on her stomach to avoid lying on the wounds, and darkness engulfed her being.

* * *

Sakura awoke, screaming. Scorching pain flowed through her veins. Her breath was heavy, as she felt like she was in a blanket of broken glass. Her muscles were convulsing, involuntarily spasming, making the pain worse. Her vision was hazy, not capable of seeing more than five feet in front of her. The room was cold, but she was scorching hot. The cool granite of the dungeon floor felt like painful ice against her back.

She could not focus on a single thought, pain being the only focus of her brain. Groans of monsters were heard in the background of her consciousness, her hearing unaffected, if not, more keen. Footsteps were growing louder in her consciousness as a figure approached her cell. The tall, lean figure entered her cell and approached the woman laying on the ground, writhing in pain.

Sakura groaned as pain throbbed her body, she grabbed the ankle of the mystery man and squeezed her pain in his flesh. The man felt a strong discomfort in the powerful woman's grip. She heaved and sobbed, her breath rapid.

The man kneeled down next to her convulsing body and touched her face, cupping it in his hand. Sakura's pain eased slightly enough for her to focus solely on the features of the mans face. From his pale skin, to his contrasting dark hair, to his violent red eyes. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized who was touching her. She couldn't move as her body was in agony and her mind was in shock. Her already racing heart leaped and skipped beats and her heaving chest quickened. She was at the mercy of an Uchiha.

Involuntary tears were falling down her pale, hot skin from her physical battle with the pain. Her body was waiting for the gentle touch to turn into a more aggressive demeanor, but his gentle touch remained.

"Shhh," he soothed her, smoothing her dampened hair away from her face.

He pulled her body close to himself and slightly rocked her like a mother rocking a distressed baby. Her body was calming down immensely, muscles easing and nerves numbing. Her breath was becoming less shallow and more steady, but heart still racing at the distance between her and him.

Something in her body sparked. Like a match being struck on the coarse side of the box. He picked her body up with him and stared her in the eyes. Her eyes were violently bright, but not like his. The usually lively green eyes of the Haruno girl were multiplied. They were nearly neon colored and glowed vibrantly in the dimly lit room. He could tell she was not fully aware of what was occurring, but spoke anyway.

"Sakura," He murmured, touching her neck.

Her body quivered at he touch, knees nearly buckling.

"You've gone through a change..." He paused, pressing her back against the cold wall.

"You may not like it, but it was the only way to keep you alive...You're stronger now, quicker, more keen." He stared into her eyes.

"You're more sensitive to certain stimuli," he nudged her privates with his knee lightly as she let out an involuntary, soft moan, forgetting everything. Her body yearned for more.

"You've gone through some physical changes, like your figure," He said as he cupped her breasts and ran his hands down the curvature of her body, groping her ass and pushing his hips harshly against hers. She let out a throaty moan that begged for him to fuck her brains out.

"And most of all...You must learn how to control the thirst..."

Her brain flickered on, consciousness coming back to reality.

_Thirst? What thirst?_ Her brain questioned, unable to voice out her thoughts.

He read her face though, and continued on.

"If you haven't guessed yet, you're a vampire now Sakura. I changed you." He leaned down and licked her neck, where he'd bitten her after she'd gone unconscious. Her body quivered in a wave of ecstasy.

Sakura's brain was slowly coming to. Everything that had happened seemed so hazy to her conscious self. She didn't know what to make of it. Her mind surely thought that she was dreaming, but no dream ever made her feel these feelings before.

All she knew at the moment was the insane hunger building up in her insides. Her body was craving to be fed, like a wild animal that had gone days without food. She was extremely hungry and his neck looked extremely good to her at the moment.

_His neck? This is insane...This has to be a dream!_

Her arms reached up to his neck and pulled him down as she pushed herself up on her toes. Bright eyes stared at the pale, perfect neck. The smell was killing her. The incredibly rich smell that was engulfing her senses. She couldn't hold back anymore. She sank her unfamiliar fangs into the perfect skin. Her eyes widened at the taste, the incredibly rich taste that the red, warm liquid held. The man sighed her name and gently gripped the roots of the hair at the nape of her neck. His other hand lightly scratched her skin on the small of her back, where his hand had slid underneath her shirt. It'd been awhile since he'd gotten bit, he'd forgotten how sensual it was.

Sakura left finger nail indents on his skin as her nails gripped him tightly at her first taste of blood.

"I want you to say my name," he ordered.

Sakura kept drinking his rich fluids.

His grip tightened on her as he ordered again.

"Sakura, I want you to say my name."

She pulled away from his neck, blood dripping down her chin. Her bright green eyes looked into his devilish red ones as she licked the remaining blood from under her bottom lip.

"Sasuke." She breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

So continuing on from the first chapter was kind of hard. The first chapter flowed pretty well because I had envisioned it in a dream I had, but I wasn't really sure how to continue after where it'd left off. So I'm sorry if a lot of this isn't really well written because I 1) don't have a BETA anymore and 2) have no idea what I am going to do with the plot. So if any of you have any suggestions, I'm all open ears. I am a people pleaser and always love to hear some good ideas. I just feel like I am not getting Sakura's conflict across very well as I anticipated. Maybe I'm just having a bad writing day. Anyway! Thank you all for reading! Love ya.

**Bad Situation**

* * *

As Sakura's mind began to regain focus on the original mission, she immediately put distance between herself and Sasuke. She avoided eye contact with him. Her animalistic cravings subsided after she ravenously feasted off Sasuke's neck. Something in her made her feel extremely vulnerable and ashamed of the way she acted. Sakura had worked so hard to not show weakness over the years. She spent several years under Tsunade, working her ass off, to prove she wasn't the weak hormonal girl she was perceived as growing up.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Sakura demanded.

She had a million questions building up in her mind. Why was he here? When did he become a vampire? Was he always a vampire? What was going on with her?

"Most likely the same reason you are here," he replied.

She looked up at him.

_So he wants more power through the scroll? That ignorant power glutton..._

"However," he continued, "I want to destroy the scroll you are searching for...it's not as perfect as it sounds. I do not plan on using it for my own sole purpose."

"You've got to be joking about the vampire stuff..." Sakura said hesitantly.

She hoped somehow that he'd start laughing and say "Yeah! Jokes on you!" But she knew better than that...something serious was going on and this wasn't just a hoax to freak her out.

"No Sakura..." Sasuke sighed. "I know you've heard of the rumors about the Uchiha having strong hidden powers. The old folk tales that illustrated Uchiha clan sucking the blood of villagers and enemies. Of course we played it off as it just being a folk tale because we did not want people to know of it and try to kill off our clan, although it pretty much happened anyway. Anyway, the Uchiha clan comes from a long line of vampires. We are pure blooded vampires, very strong and naturally charismatic."

Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Why did you choose to 'save' me?"

Sasuke thought before speaking, choosing his words carefully.

"Think of it as your old teammate still feeling a responsibility for you. I could care less if you died but I'd rather you die a more worthy death instead of just dying from those filthy vermin.

"The monsters running through the castle are real people,"He continued.

"They're the ones who got their hands on the scroll. That's the flaw. You lose yourself so much and are overcome by the immense power that you become something you're not. All of your sins and horrible deeds come out with this scroll and reflect through the appearance you are given."

Sakura interrupted, "But you aren't taking this scroll to destroy it just because you're such a good citizen though. What's the deal?" Her eyes narrowed.

"There are elements of the scroll that my team can study before we destroy it." He explained.

He pulled the scroll from his side, "I already have it and it's about time for me to start heading back. Come with me to learn of your new gained powers."

Sakura stared wide eyed at him. "There's no way I'm going back with you. I'm not going to be a missing-nin. And how do I know that this isn't a trap anyway?"

"Your choice Sakura...You'll soon find out that you _will_ need me." Sasuke replied sternly.

Sasuke knew of the overwhelming power of thirst. He knew how it could drive newly turned vampires insane and go on a rampage. The Hidden Leaf Village would surely be done for if the hotheaded Sakura Haruno with inhuman strength went berserk. It wasn't that he particularly cared about the destiny of the Leaf Village, hell, it'd been on his list for awhile of things to destroy. Sasuke was pretty much indifferent towards the situation. He was just doing what needed to be done to complete his ultimate goal. He knew there would be foes he would inevitably have to go up against that Sakura's skills would be useful for. He began listing in his head all the different uses of Sakura he would have.

He'd have to give it time until she understood exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

Sakura was heading back to the Village with a slightly beaten up Naruto and an inked out Sai. The atmosphere was tense from Sakura sharing her run in with Sasuke, but keeping all the vampire mumbo-jumbo to herself. She could tell Naruto was beating himself up inside for not being there to bring Sasuke back like how he promised Sakura years ago. He felt like he was slipping for not noticing his chakra, though Sakura explained you'd be a complete moron if you went into that castle with out masking your chakra.

She found it hard to explain the holes in the back of her shirt when she realized that the wounds had already closed up, leaving light circular scars that were almost unnoticeable.

Her mind was all over the place like a scrabble board thrown haphazardly, nothing particularly fit or made sense. She thought maybe she was caught in a genjutsu, but that was not the case. After the useless attempt of trying to dispel the genjutsu, she was either sure that she was dreaming or this was reality. She strongly hoped against the latter. Her mind went back to her and Sasuke's conversations about the changes her body was going through. She had noticed an increase in the bust and decrease in waist size, but that could've been paranoia.

It was near nightfall that the team made it back to Konoha and Sakura had spent near the whole travel back stuck in her thoughts. They immediately headed towards the Hokage tower to report back their mission. Upon arrival, Naruto begged for a mission to search for Sasuke again, exclaiming how he needed to "bring that asshole back."

Sakura and Sai explained what happened on the mission and how everyone in the castle was pretty much back to normal, though there were dead bodies that needed to be buried. They supposed that Sasuke dispelled the power of the scroll when he stole it.

"Thank you all. I expect all of you to go back to your regular duties tomorrow." Tsunade concluded.

"It's time for relaxation!" Tsunade continued, pulling out a bottle of sake.

Shizune sighed at Tsunade's alcoholic tendencies, while Sakura took this as her cue to get the hell out of there before things got out of hand.

* * *

Naruto sighed with his arms behind his head while walking with Sakura and Sai down the streets of the busier part of town.

"Well, this is where I get off." Sai waved, a better than usual fake smile painted on his face.

"Wait, don't you want to get Ichiraku with us?!" Naruto exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I've got a few things to tend to at the moment, maybe another time small dick." Sai quickly finished his sentence, disappearing, leaving Naruto a little irked at Sai's choice of nickname for Naruto.

He look at Sakura saying, "I do not have a small dick...Let's eat."

Sakura looked at him a little astonished of his proclamation, but chose to disregard it.

They both sat down at Ichiraku after their short walk and Naruto jumped on ordering, not having realized how hungry he was until he smelled the tasty aromas of the restaurant. Sakura decided to have whatever Naruto had, not really putting much thought into her order.

"So," Naruto started, "Does this count as a date?"

A little sly smile slide upon Naruto's face but quickly dissipated after having caught the look on Sakura's.

"F-forget I said anyt-thing Sakura!" Naruto stammered, quickly trying to change the subject before he got hit like last time.

An arm was wrapped around Sakura's shoulder as a stranger voiced his hello's to Sakura.

"Well if you aren't the prettiest thing I've seen in awhile," he said, taking a seat next to Sakura.

Sakura wasn't particularly amused at the man. She wasn't really the type to date, but then again, whenever men found out she was the hokage's apprentice, there usually wasn't a second date. Most people already knew of her, this guy was one of the few who did not. He was an attractive young man, she didn't find him ugly, he just seemed kind of dull looking. There was nothing really unique about his features that stood out to her.

"Thanks." Sakura said plainly, as Naruto glared at the guy on the other side of Sakura.

"My names Micho, and yours?" He asked kindly as he took hold of her left hand and kissed it.

Sakura blushed a little at the decency of his act and replied, "I'm Sakura."

"Charmed." He replied back with a smile.

"Do you mind if I eat with you on this fine night?" Micho asked.

"Uhm..." Sakura looked at Naruto who looked like he was about to explode.

"Sure, go ahead." She replied, not wanting to be rude.

Teuchi interrupted, bringing Sakura and Naruto their ramen making Naruto quickly forget about the pig of a man.

Naruto and Sakura quickly dug in to their food. A disgusting taste hit Sakura's tongue as she exclaimed how disgusting the ramen was.

"Naruto, what the hell did you order?!" She demanded.

Naruto looked at her, a little shocked and a little offended.

"This is my own specialty! I came up with it myself and I think it's pretty amazing!" He replied back.

"What is in it?" She asked, but quickly stopped Naruto when he started listing everything off his fingers and began going to his toes.

Micho was a little surprised at Sakura's loud outburst in the restaurant and scooted just a little bit away when passersby started to stare.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you Micho?" Sakura asked, completely calmed within seconds.

Micho stared at her and realized this was probably the wrong woman to try to talk to.

* * *

Sakura's day started off bad. She woken up late and just hardly made it in time for her shift at the hospital. All she'd dealt with through out the day were broken arms and sick kids with runny noses. She'd seen a few people from whom she graduated from the academy with like Kiba, Neji and a reluctant Shikamaru who found hospitals troublesome. Shocker. Her day dragged a little with nothing eventful happening. She had to cover another shift for someone who had not shown up, so she was a little irked about that.

When she was done with patients, she had to go through files, making sure all patient information was correctly filed before leaving for the day. She found this part the more tasking part. As much as people could irritate her at times, she would rather spend a whole day examining patients than filing paperwork.

Sakura sat at her desk, feeling a little tired and overworked from the past couple of days. She couldn't keep her mind off the mission and what happened. Her mind was constantly in circles about the matter. An urgent knock at her door interrupted further thought of the mission.

"Yes?" Sakura loudly answered.

"Sakura, it's Kimi. Haruku needs your help with a trauma patient right now!"

Sakura quickly got up from her desk, unlocking her door and opening it asking for what room.

"She's in room 30B. Hurry!" Sakura did as told, hurrying to the room.

As she walked in, Haruku quickly acknowledged Sakura's presence, "Sakura please help me, the patient is losing blood fast. I need you to help stitch him up while I try to stabilize his heart rate."

"Got it." Sakura quickly put some gloves on and grabbed the supplies from the table.

She tried to remove as much blood as possible before beginning her stitching, getting blood on her clothing. Grabbing the stitch kit, she began attempting to stitch up the open wound on the mans right rib cage.

Something caught Sakura's attention. There was an aroma in the room that she could not ignore. It smelled amazing to Sakura, so much that her stitch work began to falter slightly. She quickly recalled what she was supposed to be doing and tried to regain focus, but found it hard. She was incredibly hungry and nothing was helping her focus.

"Alright, I've got his heart rate under control Sakura, thank you so much for helping me." Haruku said.

"Yeah, no problem." Sakura replied, quickly throwing her bloodied gloves into the hazardous bin. "Don't forget to try to heal up the wounds a little more with your chakra to try to make it easier for his body to recover. I've got to go take care of some important matters now."

Haruku looked at Sakura a little strangely at her behavior and how quickly she left the room like she was sick or something.

* * *

Sakura sat in her apartment shaking a good bit. Her stomach was cramping up and her throat burning. She groaned in frustration, hoping that maybe she was just coming down with a sickness. It's bound to happen when you don't get enough sleep and work in a hospital full of sick people.

She figured that was not the case though. This probably-most likely-related back to the mission.

She sat on the floor, with her back up against the bed, rocking herself. Her head rested on her knees while she hugged herself, trying to rid the pain in her stomach. It was like she'd gone weeks with out food, she felt she could eat anything in her path. Sakura didn't want to give in to the thirst. Her cuspid teeth were aching in her mouth, but she tried to ignore it.

"You hungry?"

Sakura quickly jumped, alarmed at the voice that came from her window. She was staring at a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you just going to stare at me or can you just not talk, yeah?"

Sakura tried regaining her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Deidara."

"Sure you don't," the blonde jumped down from the window seal and began to approach Sakura, "Don't think of me as the enemy here Sakura. I know we've not been on best terms, yeah, but we've got a few things in common. So, with that being said, I just want to help you, so follow me."

Deidara walked over to Sakura, grabbing her hand, "Let's go."

He forced her body around his back, like a backpack and leapt out the village quickly as to not be seen. Sakura tried to resist, but found herself too weak to move her body. The length spent on Deidara's back seemed like an eternity. His skin smelled manly like pine needles, however, his hair smelled like shampoo Ino used. She would laugh at the thought if she had the energy to. Her sense of smell was heightened and Deidara's neck smelt awfully good to her at the moment. She was having an inner conflict with herself. Her new found instinct to kill and drink was overwhelming but the morals that she was brought up on in the village was keeping her from doing anything that was immoral and she found this pretty high on the list of immoral things to do.

Sakura's mouth was slowly getting more and more close to Deidara's neck. She'd move closer to try to get a little bite in, but stop when her human brain convinced her it was a bad idea. She wondered how much longer she could keep it up. Deidara wasn't oblivious to the conflict she was having with herself and noticed her head getting closer and closer to his tender neck.

"Watch it Pinky...I need to keep carrying you. I'll take care of you in no time, yeah, so relax for the time being."

Sakura jumped at his voice and his knowing of her thoughts. It freaked her out just a bit, and made her begin to wonder if she was really being that obvious. What seemed like a whole day on his back, though lighting had not changed, had passed to Sakura before he lied her down on the grass.

"I'll be back Pinky. Stay here, yeah." Deidara commanded before leaving.

It was Sakura's chance now to leave. She was getting into something deep that she did not want to have to fish her way out of. She was messing with the Akatsuki now, and how they know about Sakura was unnerving to her. Though, Itachi was in the Akatsuki, so the word probably had gone around about the rumor of the mysterious and powerful Uchiha vampire folk tale being true. Maybe Sakura could try to get more information about what was going on with her body and how she could get it to stop, because this was something she had never asked for.

Sakura attempted getting up, but found it pretty useless as she was tapped out on energy. She found it frustrating that she could not keep in control of her own chakra and began to believe that maybe somebody had drugged her.

Deidara came back relatively quickly, but with a little more cargo than he'd left with. A limp body was thrown over his shoulder and Sakura began praying that the body was not dead, but the unmistakable wrench of blood was evidence against that. Sakura's mouth began salivating again as she tried to get up.

"Nuh uh Sakura, stay down. I said I'd help you, yeah."

Deidara walked over to Sakura and lay the body next to him. Sakura watched as he leaned over the dead body, not entirely sure what he was doing. He faced her and began leaning towards her face. Sakura panicked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She said, astonished.

Deidara's lips touched Sakura's and he licked her lips, trying to gain access, but was currently being denied. He pinched her side to gain a gasp and the blood from his cavity began to flow into hers.

Sakura's eyes were wide. They were wide with Deidara's action of his lips touching hers and wide with the taste of blood in her mouth. It wasn't as sweet and rich as the blood she'd had before, but it satisfied. Her body was shaking for more and Deidara wasn't complaining, being able to touch the lips of the pretty pink princess of the Leaf Village, though they'd had some tough run ins before, half the Akatsuki would bang her if they'd ever had the chance and he was not an exception.

Deidara acted as her cup until she was able to regain some strength to feed herself and once she was able to, she did not waste any time filling in the space between her and the freshly dead body.

After she'd gotten her fill, she began to feel the pang of guilt she knew would come. Deidara had gone out and killed someone just so she could eat. This guy probably had a wife and kids or maybe some close friends and a girlfriend. Yet Deidara probably didn't even think of that. He probably just picked the first guy he could find and killed him right on the spot. She had to admit though, she felt a hell of a lot better physically than she had previously.

"Hey, you got something right there, yeah" Deidara said as he began to lean in once again.

Sakura stopped him in his tracks, with a bang to the head like she would do when Naruto did ignorant things.

"Well, that's embarrassing." A somewhat familiar voice spoke from the tree line.

Sakura quickly looked in the direction to see the red eyes of an Uchiha.

"Shut up Itachi, no one asked you, yeah." Deidara said, clearly already annoyed with just the presence of Itachi.

"Well I though it was pretty funny!" A blue man appeared next to Itachi, chuckling at the scene just witnessed.

Sakura felt herself beginning to feel very small with the growing population of Akatsuki around her and she pretty much declared herself as fucked.

* * *

If you haven't yet read the top part of the chapter, please do so. I am in desperate need! Also, apologies from me for not reading over this chapter. I've gotten a little lazy and this isn't exactly my prime story I'm writing.  
As always, please review/ PM me your thoughts, ideas and criticism. Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay let me start off by saying, THANK YOU for all the positive feedback so far. I LOVE reading the reviews I got on the first two chapters. It's highly motivating me to post more. Thank you all so much, I really appreciate it :) I am kind of having fun with this story since I never really thought to write a vampire fic. I love reading them, but who knew I could write a slightly decent one myself! I feel like I am walking blind into the dark with this story but it's kind of exciting, not even knowing myself what is going to happen next! Sorry if there are any idiotic errors. I did not proofread this. But! Without further ado!

**Half Blooded**

* * *

Sakura observed Itachi and the blue man, whose name she could not properly remember. She wondered how she'd ever gotten herself into this mess. All she was doing was completing a simple S-Ranked mission that was only S-Ranked because it involved a classified document. It should never have turned out this complicated.

Itachi and Kisame walked towards Sakura and the now bruised Deidara, Kisame speaking first.

"So, are we ready to leave?" He spoke to Deidara.

"Should be now, yeah. I got her fed so she should be ready to get moving. What time was leader expecting us back by? I didn't really pay too much attention, yeah. Sasori was the one who remembered all that shit." Deidara replied.

"Wait, what?! Why are you including me on any of this?" Sakura panicked, confused.

Kisame observed Sakura's face quickly before replying.

"We're taking you back to our headquarters Pinky." He turned his attention to Deidara, "Did you not fill her in as to why you kidnapped her in the middle of the night?"

He redirected his attention to Sakura, "Surely you didn't think Deidara was just doing you a kind favor," he chuckled.

Sakura felt like her head was going to explode.

"No one has told me _anything_. I don't know what's happening to my own body and I have no idea what your horribly corrupted, disgusting organization wants to do with me." Sakura said, nearly hysterical as she slammed her fist on the ground with uncontrolled chakra.

Deidara was sent a little ways away from her, but regained his balance on more solid ground. Sakura sat in the now crumbled earth floor, breathing heavily. Kisame tried nearing her but was stopped.

"Don't come near me," Sakura yelled.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? Tch. I'm sure Samehada would love that!" He yelled back, feeling his sword becoming excited.

"Kisame." Itachi said, ordering him to stop. They needed to keep from drawing as much attention to themselves as possible since they were still on edge of Leaf territory.

Itachi threw a kunai towards Sakura, making her turn in his direction, as planned. He made eye contact with Sakura, putting her under a genjutsu to buy them some time. He hoped to knock the vixen out before she regained her conscious state. He quickly made his move towards Sakura, attempting to hit a fine pressure point in her neck, but to his dismay, she was slightly quicker than him. She quickly had realized and dispelled his genjutsu and barely dodged his attack. Sakura hadn't been very good at much as a kid, but genjutsu had always been something that Sakura was naturally better than Sasuke and Naruto at.

She jumped over the crumbled earth and began sprinting away from the trio. Her heart raced, adrenalin pumping furiously. She scaled the trees, gaining height to try to avoid being seen easily. She heard birds wings from above and looked up for a second to see small balls falling towards her. One landed three meters in front of her and exploded upon contact. Sakura covered her face and pushed through the smoke as more and more bombs began detonating all around her. It was becoming a challenge to see where she was going. There was a fog of thick grey smoke that was beginning to make her eyes water.

She knew she was fucked, but she definitely would not go down with out a fight. Her abdomen felt like it had been stabbed by a thousand knifes as she was blindsided by Kisame's Samehada. Sakura flew backwards and toward the ground from the tree canopy into Itachi's arms.

"This is as far as you go," Itachi said before knocking her out.

* * *

Sakura awoke in a what felt like a bed full of silk. Her brain took a little longer than usual to register reality. Sakura attempted to get up, but found her abdomen in a bit of pain.

She gasped as she recalled the last events to her head. She popped up from the bed and looked around, eyes darting around the dimmed room. Flinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Sakura felt a pang of pain in her abdomen. She looked down at her body to find she'd been changed and bandaged. Her bandage was dark brown from dried blood that probably was overdue for a change.

Observing the room, she found it overwhelmingly calm. The wall parallel from her body had a desk that was made of dark, rich colored wood. It held a lamp that emitted a soft orange glow from it. There were some scrolls and books that stacked up on the desk top. All of the drawers were closed, except for one that had a single sock hanging from it. She turned to her right and saw a door that probably led to a bathroom. Looking behind herself, there was a desk with two chairs and a few books on the table top. A few feet away was what looked like a possible closet. The bed she lay upon had dark red velvet sheets with black velvet pillow cases. The bed post was the same dark wood as the desk she'd previously observed. The room reminded her of a hotel in the way it was set up.

Sakura got up and made small, easy steps to what she previously noted as the bathroom. She opened the door and took a step on the cool tiled floor, searching the wall for a light switch. Once finding one, she took in her appearance in the mirror. She lifted up the black mesh shirt that had been placed on her by someone else, she shivered at the thought, and took a look at her wounds.

After peeling off the stiff bandage, she grabbed a towel and dampened it. The wound went in her skin about five centimeters deep. It had scabbed up a bit, excluding the parts that were reopened upon pulling off the dried bandage. She dabbed the wound with the dampened towel, soaking up the reopened part and cooling down the area.

She took a seat up on the counter and lay across it with her back against the cool wall. Resting a hand on her wound, she summoned her healing chakra to her hand. Her green chakra glowed and soothed the area. She felt the wound closing up and could feel the intense way her chakra flowed out of her fingers back into her own body. It was a chilling sensation to be healed by chakra.

After a couple minutes had passed and she was able to pull unneeded toxins out of the wound, she quit healing and rested for a moment. Grabbing her black top, she shimmied it back on. She threw her legs over the counter and walked out of the bathroom deciding it was time to find out where on earth she was.

She took one last look at the room and opened the door, exiting. Sakura looked around. She was in a very open corridor with a high ceiling. The hall was dimmed, just like the room she awoke in. She decided turned left from the door and began walking through, examining everything. There were a few doors here and there, which she assumed were bedrooms similar to the one she had just exited. She was getting a chilling feeling walking through this place. It felt as if she was being watched, which she didn't doubt it the least.

"Hey you." Sakura turned to the voice behind her.

It was Kisame. She never read too much up on Kisame so she didn't really know much about him except that he was one of those guys that go searching for the powerful swords that ninjas all across the nation possess. It creeped her out that he looked like a shark but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"What are you doing walking around by yourself? Itachi was supposed to keep an eye on you." He continued.

Another voice behind her joined the conversation.

"I was busy." The deep voice said. Sakura turned to see Itachi carrying a bag.

"Well speak of the Uchiha devil." Kisame said with a near goofy smile on his face.

"Just making sure our pinkette doesn't walk off unattended and runs into the wrong person, which the percentage for that is pretty high." Kisame turned his attention to Sakura, "We want you alive." He finished as he began to walk away.

"Follow." Itachi told Sakura as it was the two of them now. He walked past her, assuming she'd follow him.

"What the hell am I doing here Itachi?" Sakura stood in her place, waiting for an answer.

Itachi turned and stared at her for a good long moment before resuming to his original destination.

"Itachi! Don't ignore me." Sakura said loudly.

"I advise you to follow me now unless you want to be somebodies snack. Details will be revealed shortly." Itachi replied evenly.

Sakura hesitated, but grudgingly decided to follow him back to the room she awoke in. He opened the door and she followed in. Itachi walked straight to the table and set the black backpack down. He headed to the closet a few feet away and pulled out some drinking glasses. Sakura closed the door, keeping her eyes on Itachi to see what he was up to.

"Come sit." Itachi ordered lightly.

Sakura obeyed. Itachi stood next to her and began opening the black backpack. Inside were packs of blood, like the kind that hospitals hold in storage for transfusions. Sakura's curiosity was perked from where they were able to get ahold of the blood, but she knew she probably would not want to know.

Itachi cut one of the bag tubes open with a knife and let it pour in a glass. He handed it to Sakura and ordered her to drink. She stared at him for a moment not sure whether or not to trust him. Her conscious felt guilty every time she drank the blood of someone else but she felt a little more at ease that these were probably donated to a hospital, however it irked her that these were probably stolen from the hospital as well. She smelt the blood and took a swig. It tasted bitter on her tongue and she spit it out.

"That's disgusting. What is this?" It was not like blood she had tasted before. She didn't like it.

"That's O type blood." Itachi said.

"Well quite frankly it's disgusting." Sakura said slightly irked.

"It's my favorite, actually.."Itachi said.

It seemed quite odd to Sakura that an Uchiha could have a 'favorite' anything. Sakura got a chill up her spine when she remembered that her blood type happened to be O. Itachi pulled out another bag of blood after sealing the O type blood bag and cut it open. He handed Sakura the new filled glass of blood and she was hesitant to drink after what she just tasted.

"It's a different type." Itachi stated.

Sakura tasted it and felt like she was on clouds. It tasted heavenly, like when she'd had a taste of Sasuke's blood. She quickly gulped the blood down, like a beast let out of its cage.

"It looks like your body craves AB blood. Interesting..." Itachi trailed off, grabbing the O type blood Sakura didn't drink and taking a seat. He crossed a leg leisurely, sipping on the O blood.

After Sakura finished off her glass, she stared at Itachi, waiting for an explanation. He was quiet for awhile before he decided to speak.

"I suppose you're wondering what is going on. Why you were taken and what is going on with your body." Itachi stated, placing his glass on the table top.

Sakura nodded her head, "It'd be nice to finally be filled in."

"Well, for starters, I'm sure you're aware that you are a vampire."

Sakura nodded.

"I suppose you'd like to know a little about yourself then..." He thought for a minute.

"Vampires, as all people with half a brain with know, crave blood. They drink blood as their primary source of energy. Some blood types taste better than others. Most people do not like the taste of blood that they possess. O types tend to lean more toward AB. B to A, A to B and AB to O. Though this is completely variant upon the person. Vampires can still eat food that humans eat, though for most it is unpleasant but easily bearable. Some vampires like to eat red meats, not surprisingly." He paused, trying to think of where to pick up.

"As a vampire, you may notice that you are generally faster and stronger. Some heal quicker than others, but a lot heal close to what an average human would heal. You're able to retain more pain than you would as a human. In general, everything increases as a vampire... There are pure bloods and half bloods. You would be considered a half blood since you were bitten and transformed. Pure bloods are generally stronger while half bloods tend to keep a closer relationship with human type customs. They tend to be more humane. Half blooded vampires usually have a strong bond with their creator that is terribly hard to break.

"There's your lesson on vampires for the day. Now, the Akatsuki wanted you under their watch because they are in need of a medic. Too many of us come back from missions injured and there is too long of a time period most injuries take to heal that it is slowing our process down. My eyes aren't getting stronger either, from overuse of my bloodline. So the organization sought out the best medic around, which unfortunately for you, was you."

Sakura sat there staring at him kind of entering a state of shock. She never thought the day would come where an Uchiha would speak that long consecutively ever. All the information was soaking in her brain, it was a little overwhelming to take in all at once. First she's a half blooded vampire that prefers AB blood type and second the Akatsuki has kidnapped her. To make matters even worse, she probably now had an extremely strong bond with Sasuke that is worse than the obsession she had with him when she was twelve.

Sakura felt as if her life had been flipped upside down, all caused by just one bite.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading! I'm trying the strategy of short but frequent chapters. Let's see how this goes! I hope that I didn't have too many careless errors in this chapter. I love you all thank you for reading!


End file.
